Augmenter la fréquence
by histoirede
Summary: Sur le thème "kilohertz", une petite pause-déjeuner studieuse...


- Tezuka !

L'interpellé se leva de sa chaise rapidement, rejoignant le garçon qui l'appelait depuis la porte de sa classe.

- J'ai dit que je viendrais te chercher, aujourd'hui.  
- Hmm, je sais, mais c'était pour te demander si on pouvait aller à la bibliothèque un moment avant ou après le repas ?  
- Tu n'as pas compris un cours ?  
- Hmm... En physique. Les trucs de période et de fréquence... tu as vu ça ?  
- Oui. On va faire ce qu'on peut, sinon tu demanderas à ton prof pendant sa permanence.  
- ... qui est pendant les heures de club.

Tezuka fit une légère grimace. Il n'aimait pas qu'un membre de son équipe loupe l'entraînement pour un petit problème scolaire.

- Attends moi deux minutes, je prends mon cahier de physique. On repassera pour manger, ça te va ?  
- ... d'accord.  
- ... tu as tes affaires de classe, Oishi ?

Le jeune homme prit un air étonné, réalisant qu'en effet il était venu les mains vides jusqu'à la classe de Tezuka.

- Ah... je repasse dans ma classe !  
- ... je te cherche là-bas tout de suite.

_____________________________

- Donc la fréquence, c'est ça ?

La bibliothèque était pratiquement déserte en ce début de pause-déjeuner, vu qu'un nombre certain d'étudiants préféraient largement passer ce moment à se relaxer qu'à réviser des cours.  
Tezuka et Oishi n'avaient donc eu aucune difficulté à trouver une place pour s'asseoir, et jouissait même d'une grande table pour eux seuls... enfin, d'une pièce entière pour eux seuls.

- Hmm... enfin, je comprends bien ce que veut dire "fréquence"... mais un "kilohertz", c'est quoi ?  
- Un hertz, ça veut dire une fois par seconde.  
- Oh... donc un kiloherz, c'est mille fois par seconde ?  
- C'est ça.  
- Ca fait beaucoup.  
- Hmm.  
- On peut compter n'importe quoi comme ça ?  
- ... tout ce qui revient à intervalles réguliers, je crois.  
- Alors... on peut dire que mon coeur bat à une fréquence de 2 hertz ?  
- Hmm, je suppose. Et que tu clignes des yeux à... 0,5 hertz, je dirais...

Oishi sourit et sembla réfléchir un instant. Un long instant.

- ... et on s'embrasse à une fréquence de 10 puissance -5 hertz, alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose d'assez régulier pour être compté comme ça... mais en moyenne... ça doit être ça.  
- ... ça fait peu.  
- Hmm...  
- ... j'aimerais bien t'embrasser en kilohertz.  
- Quelque part, je doute que ce soit techniquement possible.  
- C'est dommage...

Oishi déplaça sa chaise pour la rapprocher de celle de Tezuka.

- ... mais on pourrait augmenter la fréquence, non ?  
- ... Sûrement. Mais peut-être pas dans la bibliothèque du collège.

Oishi jeta un regard autour de lui, une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelant qu'ils étaient là pour réviser.

- Il n'y a personne.  
- ...... Bon, mais pas longtemps.  
- ... tu ne peux pas me résister.  
- ...... effectivement, non.

Tezuka enleva ses lunettes, les posant sur le cahier ouvert devant eux, et se pencha sur le visage de son petit ami qui avait déjà fermé ses yeux.  
Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, un contact électrisant qui les fit se rapprocher légèrement.  
Le baiser était doux et lent, même s'il ne devait pas durer longtemps.  
Quand les deux garçons se séparèrent, Oishi jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne n'avait été témoin du geste alors que Tezuka renfilait ses lunettes sur son nez.

- On devrait définitivement s'embrasser en kilohertz.  
- On pourra toujours tenter ce week-end.  
- Tu viens toujours après le match de dimanche ?  
- Hmm... enfin, sauf si tu as un empêchement ?  
- Non ! Non, bien sûr.

Un léger silence s'abattit dans la bibliothèque, les joues d'Oishi chauffant légèrement à l'idée d'augmenter la fréquence des ses baisers avec Tezuka ce dimanche... surtout s'il fallait aller jusqu'au kilohertz, quoi.

- Bon, donc tu as compris la fréquence. La période ça va ?  
- Ah ? Euh, ah, oui, pas de problème. L'inverse de la fréquence tout ça...  
- ... alors c'est bon, tu as tout compris ?  
- Hmm !  
- ... ça ne valait peut-être pas la peine de venir à la bibliothèque.  
- Peut-être pas...  
- La prochaine fois, demande-moi ce qu'est un hertz pendant qu'on mange, plutôt...  
- ... mais si on ne va pas à la bibliothèque, il va falloir que je trouve un autre lieu assez désert pour que tu veuilles bien m'embrasser.

Tezuka rougit légèrement à la remarque, tassant son cahier sur la table alors qu'il réalisait le pourquoi de leur venue ici.

- .. tu es fourbe  
- ... c'est juste parce que je t'aime. On va manger ?  
- ... hmm.

Oishi se leva de la table, ses affaires en main, suivi par Tezuka.

Il avait à peine fait trois pas qu'il sentit son meilleur ami le retenir par le bras, et Oishi se retourna rapidement.  
Dans la seconde qui suivit, les lèvres de Tezuka étaient sur les siennes, sa bouche ne restant que quelques instants -trop courts- sur les lèvres d'Oishi.  
Tezuka s'écarta aussi vite qu'il s'était approché puis reprit le chemin de la porte, laissant Oishi encore un peu étonné derrière lui.

- ... c'est toi qui a dit qu'on devait augmenter la fréquence.


End file.
